Take It Off
by CSIMel
Summary: Tate Oneshot Kate has a dark side, and Tony will go to all lengths to uncover it! Based on a song by the Donnas.


**TAKE IT OFF**

**RATING: K+ (sexual themes, yeah baby!) **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own NCIS or the Donnas. They both rock and that's all that matters! Do own character called Amelia, who also rocks!**

**A/N: I wrote this thing really quickly, on a Friday night, so I was kinda tired. I tried to write it as though it would fit in the show – you know, buckets of sexual tension, that sort of thing. A lot of the stuff might be wrong, but keep in mind I couldn't be bothered to look it up. Anyway, review and enjoy.**

To be perfectly honest, Caitlin Todd had him intrigued. Tony was staring at the picture on his palm pilot, _Miss Wet T-shirt, 1994._ Who ever knew straight-laced Kate could look so…damn sexy.He had always found her attractive, probably because he knew he could never have her. Now, it was different; Kate had a dark side. And Tony was going to do whatever it took to uncover that dark side.

If there was one thing Tony was good at, it was finding out information about people. Also probably the reason Gibbs hadn't fired him. So when he called Kate's old stomping ground, it took him a matter of minutes to find outher sorority and arrange a meeting with who ever was in charge.

As he walked towards the sorority house, Tony's mind drifted to the phone call. Expecting to be put through to a dowdy, feminist sorority, he was shocked when told Date was Theta Alpha Theta, a sorority filled with hot, young party girls. A group Tony definitely wouldn't have associated with Kate.

He ringed the doorbell and was greeted by a young redhead.

"Hi, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. I'm here to see Amelia," He said, winking at the girl.

The redhead giggled.

"Sure, right this way," she led the way down a corridor, letting Tony check her out on the way.

The girl smiled seductively.

"Amelia will see you now,"

Tony thanked the girl and opened the door. He was met by an attractive blonde, who was reading a textbook. The woman, around 21, looked up and smiled.

"Don't mind me, I'm just cramming." She said putting down her text book "Third year psych is such a bitch."

Tony grinned.

"Hi, Amelia, my name's Tony DiNozzo, we spoke on the phone." Tony said, introducing himself and sitting opposite her.

"Ah, yes," She replied, "the NCIS Agent. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for information on a past member of your sorority – Caitlin Todd." Tony answered, getting straight to the point.

"Look, a lot of people have – wait, Katie Todd? Oh my God, she's a star around here, one of our greatest President's ever!"

"Did you know her?" He asked.

"No," Amelia said sadly "she was before my time. When I was a freshman, all the older students would tell us about her. She's something of legend around here!"

Tony took out his palm pilot.

"What was she like?" He asked eagerly.

"She was the biggest party girl on campus. If Katie wasn't at your party, then it wasn't a good party. She had the ability to draw a crowd, not because she was attractive, but because she had – attitude."

"Kate had attitude?" Tony said, surprised.

"Yeah, not only that but she was also in a rock band – The Sex Kittens."

Tony's mouth dropped. Kate was in a band called 'The Sex Kittens.'

"They were really popular around campus and performed a few gigs at local clubs. Rumour was that they were going to get signed, but Kate pulled out." Amelia said, "I think we have a tape of them somewhere." She rummaged around in a cabinet. "Ah, here it is!"

Amelia stuck the tape in the VCR and pressed play.

Tony gasped at what he saw on the screen. Kate was wearing tight leather pants and a black halter-top, which didn't leave much to the imagination. Her hair was tousled and out and her face was covered in make-up. When she walked up to the microphone, Tony couldn't believe his eyes or his ears.

I'm on my second drink 

_But I've had a few before_

_I'm trying hard to think_

_And I think that I want you on the floor_

_(Uh-huh on the floor)_

_Go on and take it off_

_You gotta shake it off baby for me_

_C'mon and break me off_

_Cause I get what I want _

_And I like what I see!_

Kate could sing! And what she was singing had the power to turn any guy on!

Need you love 123 

_Stop staring at my D cup_

_Don't wast time just give it to me_

_C'mon baby just feel me up_

_(C'mon just give it up)_

Had Kate just said 'feel me up'? Tony rubbed his forehead. He was finding it very hard to concentrate.

Forget the application 

_You're the right guy for the task_

_Let me take you on vacation_

_Just do it, you don't have to ask!_

_Go on and take it off_

_You gotta shake it off baby for me_

_C'mon and break me off_

_Cause I get what I want _

_And I like what I see!_

Amelia stopped the tape and Tony sat in shock for a few minutes. She cleared her throat.

"Was their anything else you needed to know?" she asked.

"No, that's all," Tony replied, "um, would it be any trouble to get a copy of that?"

"No, not at all," Amelia smiled. She fished a copy out of the cabinet "here you go."

Tony thanked her and left the building. Gibbs was so going to be pissed, but it was worth it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony walked into the office, a smile on his face and humming Kate's song. Kate looked up from her desk.

"What are you so happy about?" she demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Shesighed in disgust and turned her attention back to her computer. Tony kept humming.

Kate stopped what she was doing and looked up at Tony, horrified.

"Tony, you didn't!" She cried.

Hehummed louder.

"Oh my God, if you tell anyone I swear –"

Tony, his grin getting wider, kept humming.

"Tony!"

**A/N: If you're sitting there thinking, this story isn't very good, and then I have to agree. It's just a little thing I thought of on the spur of the moment. If you want a quality Tate, check out 'Obviously' by kapOw. It's pretty sweet. Any hoo, reviews are more than welcome.**


End file.
